A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include an elongate shaft having the desired flexibility adjacent its distal tip. Of the known medical devices with a distal tip, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices with desirable flexibility characteristics.